This invention pertains to orthopedic appliances in general and relates to a low back orthosis having a removable heat-reflecting member for therapeutic heat treatment of the iliac and lumbo-sacral areas in particular.
In the treatment of many types of diseases and disorders of the body, it is often advantageous to keep the afflicted area warm, or more desirable still, at an elevated skin temperature. This is true of the treatment of arthritis, neuritis, muscular ailments, and certain mechanical bone disorders. This heat therapy typically takes the form of wrapping the area to be treated with a brace or bandage, or applying a pad to the region which by reason of a low thermal conductance limits the escape of body heat. Ointments and salves are often also applied to stimulate the skin surface and thereby generate a higher temperature in the treatment area.
The difficulty with therapy through ointments and salves is that the heat generation is relatively short-lived, requiring additional applications if a continuous warming is be to maintained. Salves and ointments are also messy and somewhat malodorous, further reducing their desirability as a therapeutic agent.
Bandages, braces and pads made of low thermal conductivity material do serve to reduce heat loss, but are generally relatively thick since the degree of thermal nonconductance is a function of thickness. This adds unnecessary cost, weight and bulk to the support brace.